The Forbbiden Way
by Lancealor Windsor
Summary: One female UNSC medic and one Sangheili from the covenant fall in love. Neither knew it, but will they be safe or saved or killed for treason by the UNSC or the covenant. -Feel free to send a message or review-
1. What Just Happen

Life was boring she said. Life would be better if she join the UNSC. God she was wrong. Her ship was under attack as it was going down. The ship and the crew were going to plummet to Earth. The only chance for any crew member to survived was to get to the escape pods. To bad for her. Her luck has ran out. She was pinned by weapon create and seemed to have sprain her ankle. She cried in pain as she tried crawling to her medical bag, but with all her effort she couldn't bring herself out from under the weapon creates. The more she struggle. The more she gave up. She whisper to herself. "It's over. No hope remained."

She looked back to see that her white lab coat and black pants was covered in ashes. She tried to calm down as she saw fire behind her spreading rapidly. *Warning! Please evacuate the ship immediately. Remaining life signature population is two.* She had hope that that last person would find her. Till she looked forward to see the Sangheili(Elite). It looked at her as she screamed. She tried pulling herself towards her medical bag. It held a magnum that she need immediately. She kept pulling, but it was to no prevails. She looked up to see that the Sangheili was in front of her. She started to cry and whisper. "I don't want to die." She thought to herself as she remember her training to calm herself.

"My name is Melody Vovel. My age is twenty-one. Caucasian. Corporal Field Medic. I was born and raised on Reach." Her thoughts was broken as the Sangheili lifted the weapon creates off of her. She looked at him in shock. His helmet was gone as so was his left shoulder pad. His hands grabbed me and throw me over his shoulder as he approached her escape pod. Her ankle was in pain as her hand was force to touch the pad in front of him. The escape pod had enough room for a person or,for him, a Sangheili. He dropped her on the floor and took a step in the pod. Before he pulled the handle. He gave Melody a look. A sorry look. She gave him a look that she didn't want to die. He took a step towards her and picked her up. She fought back by hitting him repeatedly on his chest. Then she stopped. Looking stupid as she was in the pod with him.

He pulled the handle. Hiss of air was heard and then the pod shot out. Heading towards Earth. She was scared. Scared that the Sangheili was going to kill her on land then space, but at least she world die on her world and not in space where she would never been found. The pod was too cramped with him and her together. She looked up to see beams of light glaring on the Sangheili bare face. Explosion after another. The beam of light flickered on and off which made the Sangheili face looked even more fearful. Then the pod grew dark as space itself. All she heard was his breathing and it was heavily. He kept her in his arms since they were stuck from lack of room. He spoke to her in his best English, " When we land. We never saw each other." She was shocked. Her first experience with the Covenant, a Sangheili,and he saved her while having some decent English.

A question formed in her mind about why he saved her and not let her die. She didn't want to ask for it may make him angry or agitated. Then she realized that her head was against his lower chest and she looked up to see how tall he was. She heard that Sangheili's were strong like Spartans. She was growing tired of think and had a long day. Twelve hours of fixing wounded men and women and for that. She lived while they died. She hated that feeling. It was the feeling of failure. She then look up to see if the Sangheili had fallen asleep, but for her fortune. He wasn't asleep.

He watch the battle rage on through the tiny window. His eyes watch every shot from each side. She than became even more tired as they shared unwanted body heart. Then she felt it. The heart beat of the Sangheili. Her head leaned closer to hear more. It was calming to her. If she was going to die, then let this beat be in her head. She thought those words deeply in her mind while rubbing her head on his armor. He didn't mind how close she was. This was a pod for one and for humans while he was a Sangheili and was sharing the pod. Then she passed out. Eyes closed, face on the Sangheili lower chest.

Moments later she jolted up. The pod was shacking violently as she notice that she had fallen asleep on the Sangheili. A red light flashed as they plummet toward Earth. The Sangheili braced himself as crashing was imminent. She braced herself as well. Minute later a slip space jumped happen knocking their escape pod out of it's original path.

Then they crash as the pod tore it self apart. She blacked out as she her head hit the pod's wall. 


	2. Honor or Live

She grown as she slowly got up. Her head was throbbing as she looked up to notice that the pod's top was gone. She turned, rubbing her head, to see that they crashed through a small store. Cold wind blew through the hole that the pod made. She didn't know what was going on. There were no power. Picking herself up by the pod handle with one step. Forgetting about her sprain ankle, she clench from the sharp pain in her left ankle. "The whole place is wrecked." She looked in shock. Every thing was in ruins. Aisle tipped or fallen on each other. All windows were shattered. There was a car all the way through the wall to the back of the store. Then she saw a body a few feet away from her. She thought it was another human body.

It was too dark to see every thing on the ground til she approached it. She found that the Sangheili that saved her was stabbed through the thigh. She thought he was dead til he spoke in a weak voice. "Kill me." She starred at him wondering if she should save him or not. She limped away looking for some items as he called her vermin and weakling. She grew contest about his words. She grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and cloth as well some sheets. She was looking for something for her head ache when the shouting stopped. She was glad til she worried. In her medical training. Silence was due through loss of blood or death

Limping back as fast as she can. Falling forward dropping the supply's. She picked them back up as she limped to the pod and grabbed the emergency kits. Hands full. She set the supply's down next to her and open the emergency kit pulling out a glow stick. A simple snap and shack and she had light. Using the light to see what was in his thigh. "Oh my god."She whispered planting her hand on a metal rod. Her yank made the Sangheili jolt up in a scream. Laying back down as easy as he can. Melody spoke to him. Trying to make small talk so this would go easier on him. " May I ask you your name?"

"Why should I tell you human." Right when she heard that mean tone, she twisted and pulled the metal rod out. The Sangheili roared out in straight pain.

"Now look. I just want to know your name. It'll help. Trust me." She prepared the disinfectant and dampening the cloth.

"My name is." He roared as the cloth was being dabbed on his wound. Leaning forwards as he talked in pain. "Shi'rune."(Shy-roo-n)She laughed as she heard that name. Thinking to herself as Sangheili had such funny names. "What is so funny about my name?"

She spoke towards his face and said,"Nothing is wrong with your name." Some how she knew that he didn't really care, but they wouldn't really take insults from humans. She huffed when lifting his leg. Wrapping another longer piece of cloth around his leg like bandages. Tighten it and sat down with a huff. After a few moment of silence and heavy breathing. She looked up to see the Sangheili. He looked at her in hate or as it seemed because she couldn't tell their facial expression. "Lets get to somewhere warm." She said those words as she tried to help him up. One thing for sure was that Sangheili were extremely heavy. She gave him her shoulder and tried to lift him while he lifted most of himself up. She grabbed the sheets and the emergency kit in the other arm.

They limped together to the employee lounge. She reached for the handle. She tried to turn it, no budge. She then bashed the door with her shoulder and it swung open with her flying through. At first, she saw the floor coming. Then a tug on her hand as Shi'rune caught her before complete face plant. He pulled her back to her feet. She gasp as she replied, 'Thank you," but he didn't let go for a minute til they made there way to the corner of the room.

She laid the blankets on the floor making a mat and had only one thicker brown sheet. She folded the think brown sheet and set it next to her. She then patted the area next to her letting the Shi'rune know that it was okay to sit next to her. She glance at him while he slid down the wall to join her. She grow curious as some of the armor was missing. His helmet and left shoulder pad. His left should was burned, but not from fire. He was burned from plasma. She knows because that is all she had been treating for the twelve hour. She scanned the burn to know it was recent. Even in moon light, she knew.

"What happen to you shoulder?" She asked with some concern.

"Why should I tell you." He shifted to the wall to hide his shoulder..

"Because I saved you from bleeding out." She yelled. Then he yelled.

"Then I should of left you there on your ship." She was shock about what he just said. She look looked at the ground and her facial expression sadden. She lost the man that she like and friends that can't be replaced. She teared up at the fact that not many of her crew members live through the fight.

Shi'rune looked at her as he didn't mean to make her cry. He thought to himself and his right arm reached to his left shoulder. " My shoulder was shot by the Kig-yar. (Jacklas) Thinking that I was dead. They left. Then my brethren com came in telling all Sangheili under his control that the prophet of Regret was ordering the other to kill all Sangheili in that ship. After he was done using the Sangheili that followed him. He was going order a mass execution. Then his com went out as I herd him scream" He looked down at his thigh. He really did appreciate the patch up. He wanted to say something, but was afraid to say something wrong. He looked at her again. "May I ask for your name, human." He spoke gently making sure his word didn't come out rudely.

She looked up at him."My name," as she dried her tears with he sleeve, "My name is Melody. Melody Vovel." She said it softly as she was still tired from the fight. She thought to herself. She almost died and he saved her. Same thoughts for Shi'rune. If it wasn't for her, he would of been dead. Silence broke through the room. Then they both turned to each other and said thank you. They blushed when they spoke at the same time. He turned purple as she turned red. Embarrassed from what happen they turned around looking away from one another.

Shi'rune spoke first with gratitude. "Thanks for patching me up."

"No, thank you for saving me on the ship." Now that she had the time to look him over. He looked like the minor in hologram vids. He looked at his left shoulder and touched it. Still burning he sighed and flinched from the pain.

Time flied as Shi'rune felt something hit his right arm. He turn around to see her hear on his arm. He felt a little wired as his two hearts beat faster and faster. He felt calm by her side, but couldn't explained why. He looked back at her. She had beautiful short brown hair and he face looked smooth and white with a little tan. Her lips had a slight dark red and looked soft. He let her sleep on him and he was fine with it. Just like in the pod. He than felt a cold breeze blow through, so he grabbed the blanket next to her and wrapped it around them. He grew tired from the eventful day and laid his head on the wall. She got closer to his arm and he chuckled before falling asleep. 


	3. Heat Stricken

Heavy rain pored onto the little window on the wall as Shi'rune woke to thunder cracks outside. He looked out the window to see what wreck him and the others did to this world. He grew mad about what they did to the city streets. Their Great Journey was destroying another human world. From what he heard on the ship. This was the humans last stand. This was their original home world. He punched the wall next to him in frustration. He whispered to himself while looking at Melody, "We killed their people and destroyed two of their worlds, but I saved this human and she patched me up. My honor has been tainted by this female human and for some reason. I don't care." He walked over to the mat she had mad last night in the corner.

" Hey Melody? Are you going to get up?" She didn't respond to his word or when he shook her. He grabbed the glow stick that he had cracked open this morning and shined it above Melody's head. He took notice that she wasn't doing so well. He shook her again,but there was no response. He worried until she moaned . He knew she was alive after that, but he also knew that something was wrong. He put his two fingers on her forehead. To his amazement. His two finger were about two thirds the size of her forehead. Right when his hand touched her forehead, he felt her heat. He looked at the kit she had brought in and grabbed it. Opening it quickly and softly to find a flare popper, one more glow stick, and a pistol with one mag in it. He looked at the silver frame and remembered what the humans called it. "A...," He recalled it with a shock, " A magnum."

He had one of these pulled on him during the boarding party. It's powerful' but was no match to a group of aware Sangheili. If they we're gong to kill each other, he would of done it with this gun, but he took the gun and walked out the door. He closed the door softly and was careful about leaving the room. He worried that someone will stumble over her while he went searching. He looked around and spoke to himself. "I need to find medicine." He walked to the area where he saw her walk to. Turning down that aisle to find nothing. He checked the corner with the magnum and walked to another and another til he reached the last aisle. He sighed as he found nothing. He knew he was going to leave this building to find another and he also knew that this rain would make it worse, but he was afraid that someone will find her. He had an idea. Her lab coat can keep out water.

He walked back to the room were she was. Open the door and left it open with a creek. He walked over her as he notices sweat. That wasn't a good sign for her. He knew at this rate he might lose her. He didn't know why he felt like this, but knew that he had to protect and save her. He pulled her blanket off and then the lab coat. He glance at he once again. She was fit and not to buff. Just right to keep her curves and not look too muscled. He turned purple while wrapping the brown blanket around her black shirt. Then he put the lab coat back on and button each one up. She looked a little puffy, but didn't care.

Shi'rune she spoke. "I'm her Melody. Don't worry. I find you some help," as those words flowed out of his mouth. He instantly regretted them. What if he didn't save her. What if she died in his arms on the way to saving her. What if he died. What if we both die. He shook himself to release those thoughts and picked her up gently. He cradle her as if his life depended on it. He held his magnum under her legs in his right arm. "Hopefully I won't have to use it."

He tapped the door with his foot and walked out. Worried about her safety, he leaned his head above her. Leaving about five inches, or about fifteen cm, of room for her. He walked outside and felt the rain. He grew annoyed with the rain slid inside his armor. Nether the less he continue. He kept wiping her face with his to keep the rain away. She stayed mostly dried while he got soaked. He made a turn to hear for anything and saw plasma bullets fly up into the sky. Looks like they were run and gunning. Then he heard firing back. Those shots sounded like the magnum and he took his chances . He looked at the building next to him and shot the glass. It shattered as the other gun shots drowned out his. He pushed away the broken glasses and walked in. He found a bench and laid her down onto the bench. He than began to ran back to the broken window that he caused and looked over the corner to see what was going on. Then he took notice of a black object moving towards him.

Right when the figure got near. He turned around to grab the figure. He had it in a head lock and had a gun pointed at it's head. Slowly he dragged it back into the building through the broken window. Suddenly he was elbowed in the gut and knocked on the ground with a swift low kick. He pulled his magnum out as it did the same. He couldn't tell what it was' but it was human and looked like an ODST. After the weapon were drawn. It lowered the weapons and pulled of it's weird shaped helmet. He was shocked. It was a female with dirty blond hair and it was pulled back and put into a tail form. "Go on. Lower your weapon. My name is...," She hesitated before giving it out, "Just call me Dare." She held out a hand to help the fallen Sangheili.

He took it as he was lifted easily."Dare, I know you don't know me or trust me, but I need you help." He walked over to lay his hand on Melody's head. Still feeling the heat like before. He picked her up and and turn to Dare. "Please help me!" Showing Melody to Dare and spoke. "I know this is to fast and to trust me might be stupid, but I don't know what to do. Please. I'll do anything to keep her alive. I will even turn myself in." He stood shock to his words. Know what he had said, he stuck to them. He looked down at Melody and huffed trying to hold back all his tears.

"Relax. I'll help, but you owe me a story." Shi'rune didn't understand much of the human dialect, but what he did know was that they we're very figurative. " Take her into the back room. Remain quite til I come back. Got it." Shi'rune nodes as he walk into the back room. He walked to the door to find it wouldn't budge. The door was silver and looked high tech. He sat Melody up against the wall and turned around to find that Dare was already gone. Plus there was another hole through another window.

He began to stretch his shoulders and started to pry open the mechanical sliding doors. He grunted a lot til one pushed. He pushed it til the bottom half moved in while the top moved only an inch or about three cm. He gave the door a look of hatred as he sighed. He knelt down to pick Melody up gently and crouched under the door opening that he had made. It was a tight fit, but got it to work. Bumping his head when he tried to step up to early make only an angry growling sound. After fully getting in the room he found a two seated couch, one desk, and a leather seat behind the desk. Had shades for the window and bookshelves around the room. He approached the couch and placed her gently down. Her body indented the soft cushion. The dark room felt cold, but calm as the storm rained carefully onto the window. He took his body plate off and his right shoulder pad. Then his gauntlets and arm pads. Placing them on the desk. He only kept his leg guards. Carefully watching so he didn't tip over anything.

He turn around to see if Melody was okay. He sat in front of the couch and looked forward at Melody. He huffed again to keep his tears to himself. She softly spoke as her only words were, "Shi'rune. Run." He looked at her and laid his arm around her like he did while they were in the pod together.

"It's okay Melody. I'm right here." he softly spoke as he thought of this feeling he felt inside. What is this I'm feeling. It hurts, but also makes me feel great. It felt like... Like. Then his eyes shot open as he cried. He remembered why he saved her. He saved her because it reminded him of her. He tried not to think of her as he tried to rest his head next to Melody. His sight became blurred as he soon dozed off.

He had just joined the Covenant and was on the Carrier that was attacking Reach. Then invaders came a board. Hoping to stop them, but failed as they loaded the bomb on board. They sent out escape pods after another. He had to get Sue'veen off the ship, and quick. He was going to give her his pod while he stayed on board. Then one shot made contact with are Carrier. He fell back as she was squished in between plasma cells. He ran for her til they caught on fire and blew him back. When he rose up. She was gone as her blood went every where and onto his face. He ran over crying as he said, "Dear?" in Sangheili.

He woke up to a hand on his shoulder as Dare was right behind him. "Hey sleepy head. Don't worry. I gave her some medicine an hour ago and her fever went down, also I lead the group of Covy." Shi'rune heard a soft voice as his blurry eyes watched a figure sit next to what looks like a fire. He jolted up to the sudden warmth. " Ah, Now your awake." She sat there poking the fire with her knife.

Shi'rune looked back at Melody to see if she was okay and as soon as he did. She began to wake up. "Whoa. It's hot in her." Melody spoke as she sat up.

"Melody, under your lab coat you have a blanket wrapped around you." She looked down at her chest to see what he meant. Dare laughed as she replied.

"Yep. This here Elite wanna keep you safe and warm. Then he ran into me." Melody looked forward to see that a dirty blond hair white chick wearing ODST armor spoke towards her.

"Wait. Shi'rune. How did you get the blanket under my lab coat?," as she pulled the blanket out from under her lab coat.

"I..," Shi'rune slowly scratches behinds his head, "I took off your lab coat and... And wrapped you that way." He finished as he turned purple.

"What?! You took off my coat while I was slee." She was cut off by Dare.

"Hey you had a bad fever and this here Elite tried to find someone or something to help you. By the way. He walked out in the rain with you will keeping you dry and he being soaked. He also kept you warm while he froze." Dare replied meanly as Melody spoke back agitated.

"And who the hell are you?" Giving her a dirty look.

" Veronica Dare of Navil Intelligent. Also an ODST." Dare's voice became deep and mono tone for her command.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Dare pointed at Shi'rune and gave her a deep stare that penetrated her eye.  
Then Melody looked at Shi'rune.

"I'm sorry, Shi'rune." She said it while her head was held low. Then she felt something plopped next to her and found that he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be. All I wanted was for you to be alright." He spoke almost relieved that she was alright. Then she slid her arms around him and repeated thank you. Then Dare made a coughing noise and the two broke their hug. Shi'rune blushed even more purple as melody blushed red.

"Well since you two love birds are done. My name is Dare and your name is?" Dare stood up and stuck out a hand towards Melody.

"My name is Melody and nice to meet you," as she returned the hand shake.

"Like wise. Well I have to go. There is a DLZ done towards the river bank. I have to complete my mission before returning back to base." She prepared to leave before her hand was grabbed.

"Where are we?" Melody asked in curiosity.

"We're in New Mabassa." Then she left the room, she left without putting on her helmet. She then wrapped her arms around Shi'rune and blushed when she notice that his body armor was off. She didn't understand why she hugged him, but to her it felt okay. Her skin touched his scaly, but smooth skin. He was warm and her cheeks were cold. She felt an arm around her and pulled her close to their embrace.

He than set the magnum next to his thigh and fall asleep with Melody in his arm and she did so as well. They share body heat and this time they wanted to. They had an eventful day and they wanted to have an extra nap before the journey.


	4. Getting Her Safe

"Melody. We made it." Shi'rune spoke with exhaustion. As he nudge her forward.

"Yes, yes we did!" Melody was happy that they made it. The Pelican blew warm air around them as it gotten closer. Joy grew on there face. The bay door opened up having a UNSC Marine coming out to help Melody up while Shi'rune hopped up. The Marine gave a look of caution, but orders were orders.

"So you must be the one Navil intelligent been chatting about. Captain told us this, but couldn't believe it. They thought she hit her head hard. Well she was smart. Using The Covy broad casting systems to get out a little message to Captain Hood." The Marine spoke with a joke tone. Melody was surprised that one person could do that. Shi'rune looked at the Marine as his hand went out. Shi'rune starred a little bit and then grabbed his hand, witch engulfed the whole human hand, and preceded to shake.

Moment later the ride was getting rougher. The pilot yelled out Phantoms and was soon hit. The pilot died as the Marine tried to get the Pelican back in order, but was soon hit again. The bay doors open as Melody and Shi'rune flew out. Melody was screaming as Shi'rune heart was beating slowly. Watching the water come closer and closer. He preyed as Sangheili can't swim. Then yelled out to Melody.

"Melody!"

"Yeah!" As she screamed louder.

"Sangheili can't swim."

The water then hit them. Rushing through the water and being engulfed by the waves. Melody rose from the water as Shi'rune slowly drowned. Choking on his last breath he woke up.

Shi'rune jolted up from Melody side and took in deep breaths. He clasped his chest as he glanced over Melody.

"What is the matter?" Melody asked as she is just waking up. Rubbing her eyes and yawing.

"Nothing Melody." Shi'rune looked around and closed his eyes. No seas of water anywhere, not even a puddle. He sighed and reopened his eyes to find that Melody was still next to him looking up to his face. Her gaze was like cancer. It grew more and more when she looked at his chest and back to his face. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she may knew the reason why. Or so she thinks.

"Okay." She released her soft hold, but left the finger tips glide softly on his back and through his spin. Leaving him a slight tingle of enjoyment and arousals. She got to her feet a stretched. The dim light glaring through the window gave Shi'rune a smile. He gazed at the slim but built figure in front of him. He saw beauty in her. Love her personality and what she did for him. But the feeling he has for her was still cloudy and unknown. He question why he feeling it. Why does she make him feel like this?

Slowly Melody made her way towards the window and peeked out of the blinds. She saw only small light and small drizzles. "Shi'rune. Sorry to say, but looks like it going to rain once again." She heard only small grumble as he got off the two seated couch. His sight went from her to his leg. He looked at his thy and untied the cloth around his wound. She turned around in surprised that Shi'rune healed so quickly. Then notice his look. A sight of unhappiness. His left thy piece was now badly damage. Leaving only a bottle cap size hole through it. His hand grazed over the hole. In a deep sigh he let out words she didn't understand.

Melody wanted to ask him what he said, but something in her mind told her not to. Shi'rune slowly let his head rise back up and he walk over to the desk. He set his hand on his armor and in moment he stuck his armor back on him. With a quick snaps on the side and a strong magnetic lock. It was already stuck to his chest. Then his arm pads the his right shoulder pad. After all his armor was put back on. He looked back onto the desk. He picked up the purple and green cloth and wrapped and tied it to his left shoulder.

Melody watch slowly as he set his armor on. Then started to turn red when he tied the cloth around his burnt shoulder. "It's so that I may honor my savior." He gave a tone of honesty and a look that ment it all. Thought flowed through her head and it made her dizzy. She felt something deep inside her. Nothing she had ever felt before. Not even from her boyfriend. Then she realized that she had fallen in love with him, but how? She scanned over him. His looks were appealing to her eyes and his personality was non-other then the best anyone could have.

From the corner of his eyes he gazed at her. Wondering why she is looking at him? Then worry grew. "Did I some how a fend you in any way, shape, or form.?" He looked even more concerned when he faced her.

"No, not at all. I was...," She had a slight pause, " I was looking at how your armor worked." She had to lie. She knew if she was to tell him that he may snap or leave her when they we're going to sleep. Maybe kill her, if he had found her disgusting. She turned around to hide her face from sight. Making sure that he didn't see the red cheeks or he'll think that there is something wrong. Like the fever she had yesterday.

"Melody...," He thought of what he wanted to say, but those word may cost him an ally, " Never mind Melody. It was nothing." He had to get something off his chest, but it pain him to say those words. He wasn't sure if those word match his feelings he felt or the moment they we're in. All he knew was he had to protect her at all cost. She patched him up and saved his life. Now it was his turn to pay a secret debt to her. To make sure that they we're safe. Mostly her.

*3 hours later*

"Melody stop." He halted Melody right behind him. She was face planted into the back of his armor. Then with great frustration she raised her hand and almost her voice before she felt a finger touch he lips. Bigger than a human she thought. "Mel. You can hit me later, but now is not the time. We have a Wraith coming are way." Melody thought to herself. Did he just give me a nick name or was it the moment. More thought flowed through her head. A tank. Really. That's going to be a real mess if we confront it.

Shi'rune watch the Wraith and saw that it was occupied by brutes and he also notice that the sides were covered in purple blood and scraped Sangheili armor. The made his hatred grow for the brutes. He already disrespected them by calling them brutes and not the species name. The thought blew away when he saw that the Wraith was heading their way.

"Melody. We are going to be running soon." Those words ended her anger and replaced them with fear. Then they ran across the street. Moments before hearing and a change then a splash. The hot blue plasma left a mark on the ground and the heat grew with distance. The wave rushed as another shot. Then another and another than another. Wave after wave till it got a lucky shot.

The explosion landed right in the middle of Shi'rune and Melody. The charge wasn't at a fully charge state, but it was enough to separate the two. He flew forward as Melody flew backward. Her sight went black as loud foot steps were herd from behind her.

"Look brother, more food. Wounded if she would taste good?" As they pick her up. Shi'rune got up and bashed one of the smelly apes on the back of the head with a piece of rubble. Screaming was all she herd. Then hitting and then silence.

Then another thud. Enough to rattle the ground.

"Mel. Speak to me! Melody! Wake up! Stop playing around. Mel, please wake up." Shi'rune winced in pain as he shook her. He body ached from the force of the Wraith shot. He kept speaking to her. Seeing if see can get up. He teared up. His body felt warm as the rain lightly fell upon him. He picked her up as he roared in the air. ' I know what I feel. I love you. Melody.' He kept walking with Melody in his arms.

Moments later explosion were herd. While bullets went flying in the air. His mind went to the thought of saving Melody and walk towards the shooting.

Melody felt every movement. Every touch. Even herd a lot of sounds. Even his breath. 'He was crying. What for tho. I'm not dead am I.' Her thought flows as she was left motionless. Only movement she had was her breathing and her beating heart. Then she herd and awful voice. She detected it. Male and a human. A very mean human male voice.

"Hey slip-jaw! Let go of the pretty lady." He slowly laid her on the ground. She suddenly felt the cold street on her head and back. "Good!" Then she herd a loud bash and 'thud!'


	5. I Choose One

Chapter 5: Our Desires

The pain in the back of my neck was on fire. It's dark, cold, and quiet. My body is freezing while my neck felt like a sun. After getting over the pain. I began to think. Then I thought of her. (Where is she.) I thought. My mind throw the thought away as another rush of cold came through my body. Then something hard and warm hit my face.

My eyes jolted open. Face swung to the left as a UNSC marine standing to my right. He grinned as I panted quickly. "Hey there sunshine." His voice was deeply like other humans, but his voice also gave out an enjoyment sound. Like he always wanted to do so. He cracked his knuckles and swung again. Hitting my face with more force than before.

"What do you want?" I panted out my words and felt warm liquids rush down my face and mannables. He gave a shock look as I spoke my words. I look down towards my feet to see a wrecked wooden chair that I'm sitting on. Slowly trailed down the wooden chair leg with my eyes and notice that I am also sitting in a puddle of water. Then trailed the water to a stand that held some light that shined in my face.

"What I want to know is why you had my girlfriend with you and what you were going to do to her!?" His voice had an angry tone that seemed fearful. Which began to pierce my ears. (She has a mate. Why didn't she tell me? Please just end my pain and lost.) I thought those word as I spoke the truth to him.

"I was looking for your people so she may be safe and" I was stop by his yelling.

"Stop lying!" he yelled more as he slugged my face several. I jumped at him, but failed. My arms and legs were strapped by plastic ties. Moments later I felt that same cold feeling on my face and body. Realizing that my whole armor was soaked and was still leaking out water.

I struggled to breath as his boot made contact with my chest. Coughing up blood onto his boots, floor, and my face. After the blood hit his boots. He gave me more of that harsh kicking. "Fuck you. Split-jaws. You got. Your blood. On my fucken. Boots!" He panted with every kick. I felt my life slowly slip away. Getting darker and darker. (Melody. All I ever wanted to so was. Was that I Love You.) Then I hear something break open as I sip into blackness.

P.O.V Change: Melody

"Shi'rune!" I yelled as I jumped up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Wow. Melody. Lie back down. You are still hurt." Then from the seat jumped a woman about my age till I recognized her voice and figure.

"Machell. Is that you?" She spun around with a smile. She has short red hair and blue eyes. Pale face with freckle. Lips are pink and she had a goofy smile. Her body is well maintained like mine. I scanned the room over as it looked familiar. Then she approached me. Her army medict uniform tater. She also had some dirt on her face.

"Nice to see you as well, Melody. You have been out for a while." I looked down to see only my black shirt and pants. New too. "Yeah, had to change you and check for any plasma burns." She giggled as a smile crept on my face.

" Hey, thanks." I smiled more at her for a moment till she asked about Shi'rune. Then my mind rushed with the thought of him and the way he looked and protected me. Even that night where he held me. "Where is Shi'rune?" I demanded.

"Who is he, Mel?" As a quizzed look appeared on her I forced my wordes out in desperation.

"The elite Machell. Where is the elite?" As I jumped out of the bed. When I did. I notice that we were in the new hotel that I saw on T.V while on the I really notice was that is was a big room.

"Why do you want to know where it is?" Asked Machell.

"Please. Just tell me where he is?"I slowly calmed my tone as she pointed towards the door.

"He is in the room across with us. Brandon is in there 'having a talk' with the elite." She made quotes around the words 'having a talk'. Which in all means scared me. Sure. I was happy to hear my boyfriends name, but his 'talks' almost kills the interrogation. Then I heard his voice.

"Fuck you. Split-jaws. You got. Your blood. On my fucken. Boots!" Hearing his words made me panic. So I ran. Pushed Machell to the ground while grabbing her magnum on her side. Burst through the first door and through the second. Pointing my gun at the abusive figure and yelled.

"Brandon! Don't you dare touch him again!" My heart pounded as the figure stop and turned around with fury in his green eyes. His short blond hair hair was a mess. His face is tanned and dirty. Also built.

"Mel, you're up! Don't worry. I took care of the trash." His beauty that I saw in him has faded into hatred and disgust.

"Get away Brandon!" As I cocked the gun. Making sure that if I shot, he was dead. His expression dropped and a 'what the hell' look washed over his face. Then he slithered out his words as he tried to approach me. Making an extra effort to stand my ground. That's when my eyes fell upon the down figure on the floor. "Don't you dare make another move! Or-or I swear there will be a hole in between your fucken eyes!"

"Hey, calm down. I saved you from Dino-breath here." (That is it.) I shot next to his foot. Backing up towards the other wall across from the door. He did the same, but for the door.

"Get out and I never want to see you again!" Tears welled up in my eyes and trickled down my cheeks to my chin. Then from the darkness of the hallway. Machell came out with a expression of what is going on. Then she saw me with her magnum pointed towards Brandon my new ex-lover. "We're done Brandon. D.O.N.E." Then I eased up and spoke again. "Machell, go get me a med kit. Now!"

"But" I cut her off and used ranks with my commanding voice.

"Now Private!" As she took off behind the walls of shadows. I then turned my head to Brandon. "Go, PFC!" (Private First Class) He left towards the room across from us that I was in earlier. Slowly I walked towards Shi'rune

I laid my eyes upon his face and slowly approached him. I fell to my knees and lifted his head up upon my lap. "He truly is handsome." I take my hand and grazed his face slowly. Stroking his face and wiping the blood away. He reminded me of the field of battle. Wounded marines and dead bodies littered my thought. If Shi'rune is added to that pile, I wouldn't know what to do. "Shi'rune. I'm sorry for my ex, but when you are awake. I want to ask you something."

P.O.V Change: Shi'rune

She is here. Safe and sound. She could've gone to safety, but she kept me safe. Now who is keeping who safe. I put a small smile again and felt her hand once more. I need to tell her how I finally feel. I going to do it. I try to speak, but I hurt like crazy. He did more damage then I thought. Slowly the numbness went away and I wanted to scream. It was like drinking hot boiling water and salt, while you through is cut.

Moment of silent cries was all I can do. Till I felt air beneath me. My back had something under it like straps and and something picked up my feet. Then I felt something soft under me. Like the couch and that little mat Melody made. The thought of being on something this soft had me worry about being dead.

Then something stinged on my face. Slowly dried too and was beginning to sooth. My skin felt fresh and something gently cradled it. I want to sleep, but I wanted to see her before going. I forced my eyes open. Feeling how heavy they were and the darkness was hard to focus my eyes.

"Shi'rune." Melody softly said my name as she leaned forward and kisses my right side of my face, under my eye. "I... I love... you Shi'rune. I thought he would've killed you if I didn't stop him." She remained quiet for a few minute till I felt wet drips on my face. Her voice was almost in a quiver and cry tone. " I could've lost you. I almost lost you," she nuzzled me and began to unclick my armor. " I don't care if you don't like me or if the UNSC likes me. You deserve better then the rest of the Covenant. I." I softly cut her off.

"Mel, I love you too." I panted my words til my armor came off. Then she gasp and held me tightly. She held my chest in her arms. My chest was littered with dark purple and black spots. He had bruised me up more than I thought.

"Oh, Shi'rune. I'm sorry this happen to you. I'm sorry that I caused all this. I never wanted you to be so hurt. Like when we landed and you almost died." Her tears came down like the rain and her weeps were loud like the thunder outside. I was too sore to use or turn my body, but I needed to do something.

"Melody. I feel the same for you. I couldn't let you die on the ship and saved you once again when you got sick. Because you helped me. I decided to try and keep you safe. I thought I failed, but here you are. Safe and sound. Plus my feeling for you have always been this way. Ever since I put my gaze into you eyes on that ship." Before I knew it. I was crying and weeping too. I understood why tho. I really did love her and that is all that mattered.

She slowly crawled next to me. Finding out the she had her shirt off. All she had on her chest was some type of strap, but couldn't tell what it was. Before I knew it again she was on my arm that seemed to wrap around her like I always wanted.

I felt her warm head on my chest. Her breath was calm and she seemed to fallen asleep on me. I put a soft smile on and gazed to the ceiling. "I finally had my reason to still stand." Then I fell asleep.

( I hope you guys like this chapter and I know it was long before I updated. What can I say. I felt real lazy. Please rate and review. Feel free to comment as well. Even message me for a chat. Always up for opinions and ideas.)


End file.
